Holy Chickadees
The Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees is a guild focused on supporting its members through hunts and cooperative leveling. We encourage giving exp to the guild, but we do not require it after you have given a certain amount. Most of our members are between lvl 20 and 70, at this point we are recruiting any level p2p player above 30. 'Our Goals': To have an international guild that welcomes all players. We want to bring people together from around the world. We want a guild with it's members to help and support each other as they progress through the game. This is why we welcome any player with good intentions. 'Official Guild Languages': Primary language is set as english. Second language accepted is spanish. 'Guild Ethics:' Every guild member may set their own guild experience, and rights are cumulative. The more guild experience given will earn you more respect in the guild. *please say hello when logging on to the guild to let us know you have logged on (not mandatory but it's nice to know who's on). *spamming and cussing kept to a minimum (but we understand if you get a bit flustered at times, Dofus does have it's moments and if you want to sell something just let us know don't keep repeating it because we've heard you the first time). *There is also no in guild aggression.(but we obviously can't stop you if 2 members agree to fight each other, otherwise it's not allowed, or you will get banned. 'Contact info:' *Contact any of our members and we will invite you, if you meet the requirements, as soon as possible. *Or the unconventional method: Chickadees. 'Other info:' *'Enlightened Warriors' (the guild) has joined our ranks! Looking for Fresh Recruits! Note: Guild xp right is now given when you reach 10,000 guild XP 3% guild xp tax until you reach 10,000 guild XP Because of these new rules guild experience listed below is generally ignored for ranking up (leader has final say for ranking up) *'On Trial' -- F2P players in the guild. *'Apprentice' -- a guild member who reaches level 15. *'Guard' -- a guild member who reaches level 30 and has acquired 4000 guild experience. *'Reservist' -- a guild member who reaches level 40 and has acquired 10000 guild experience. *'Protector' -- a guild member who reaches level 60 may become a protector and has acquired 30000 guild experience. Protector may place and collect from percs. Protector may invite new members. *'Right-hand-man' -- a trusted member of the guild who has significantly improved the quality of the guild. Well informed members of the guild. May also run many guild activities. (usually lvl 60 and above)You will also get to learn the Guild Leader's name! *'Leader' -- only transferable between chevere-cra and his alts. only member to manage rights and banish players from the guild *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early do to their contribution to the guild. Meaning the guild exp was ignored. Profession Levels *'Merchant' -- a guild member who reaches level 60+ in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guild mates. *'Craftsman''' -- a guild member who reaches level 100 in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guild mates. *'Treasurer''' -- a guild member who has fund raised a copious amount of money for the guild is promoted to treasurer, alternate characters who have reached this may also become treasurers. Treasurers may invite new members. Alternates *'Servant' -- position for the alternate characters of players in the guild. To have an alternate character you need to give an additional 20,000 experience, for a third 50,000 exp. *'Secretary' -- position for the alternate character of the leader/officer in the guild. Status *'Counselor' -- are trusted members of the guild and know whats going on, but may not have the level, or guild exp for becoming officers. These are the people you may go to, to ask questions about the guild. *'Breeder' -- Breeds dragoturkeys for the guild. *'Governor' -- Owner of house or paddock. *'Chosen One' -- Those selected to become future officers. usually are highly trusted guild members and very active. Other *'On Trial' -- a new recruit, or a character a player planning on becoming p2p but are not yet. *'Deserter' -- a non active guild member, those who are not logged on at least once a month or have not given reason to their absence."Activeness" is measured by the amount of guild exp you give. Note: all things in *'blue' mean rights given, *'red' means rights not given, *'green' means not sufficient(relies on other things like level, or guild exp refer to main page)for example a lvl 40 Treasurer will not have paddock rights but a lvl 60 one will, or will depend on good behavior and trust(for example the guard invite right). Market This is for players in the guild that want to check our current reduced guild prices on certain items. * Sales from all items being sold by scoobydoofus or snakesonaplane goes to the Guild Treasury.These characters are now currently being run by chevere-cra. * Sales from all items bought from chevere-cra go to all sorts of guild needs. * 50% of Sales from all items bought from DimBebble- go guild paddock/breeding. Guild Professions :chevere-cra - lumberjack, alchemist, bow carver, farmer, handyman :eutanato - miner, baker, hammer smith :pwanto - wand carver :goldtrix - lumberjack :enigma-''' - miner, baker, farmer, alchemist *'''How to earn one **Be an active member in the guild **Contributions ***Guild experience ***Kamas donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader or officer) ***Items donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader or officer) *The DT's (dragonturkey)name will be the name or version of the character's name in the guild and the initials of the Guild name(HC). *Those how have donated more have higher priority over others in receiving their own DT (dragonturkey). *Sometimes there may not be availability and sharing of a DT might take place temporarily. *'All DT's are owned by the guild' so if you wish leave the guild please return the DT so it can get reassigned to a new owner. *All or most of the training is done by the breeder and leader so you don't need to worry about raising your DT's stat points like stamina, love, maturity, and being in a balanced state. *Failure to comply with these rules of the DT will result termination from DT and paddock rights until re-evaluation of your persona. Depending on the seriousness of thy actions you maybe be expelled from the guild (example: taking the DT's and selling them.) Paddock we own paddock(s) at: -13,1 *rights to access paddock has been given to all active members (more to come) *2 almond Dragonturkey's have been bought *2 ginger dragonturkey's have been added thanks to karah Officers *Purplemonster *Bugbear Treasurer *scoobydoofus (800kk donated) Other *--darkglute-- (co-founder of guild) *Chevere-cra glorious leader, great friend. Raised Holy Chickadees since I remember (makes appearances) *yumyum (donated DT for paddock)non-guild member *karahseeker (40kk and 2 gingers)(no longer plays) *Fecal-Maters - stayed in the guild far over when the guild has disbanded (no longer plays) *Eutanato (100k guild exp)(Still active) *Holy Chickadees *Paddock guild pic1 *Paddock guild pic2